glee_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Elle Puckerman
Danielle Lucy Puckerman, commonly known as Elle, is a main character in Glee: The Next Generation . Elle is introduced as the ambitious daughter of Puck and Quinn, who hopes to climb the social ladder at William McKinley and the rival of Delilah Hudson . She also has a twin brother, Liam, whom her relationship with has recently become strained. Elle is portrayed by actress Ashley Benson. Biography Elle was born on February 15th, 2018. Her middle name - Lucy - was after her mother Quinn's real first name, at Puck's insistance. Growing up, Elle was best friends with her brother, but as they got older they drifted apart as Liam began to show interest in other girls and Elle became closer to Melissa and Hope Lopez-Pierce and the other "popular" girls. Like Quinn, Elle appears to be a total snob at first, but if you can peel back her walls, you'll see she is actually a sweet girl. Season One Pilot Personality At first glance, Elle is the ultimate mean girl. Cold, judgemental and extremely beautiful, the girl who wants nothing more than to be popular. Elle quickly rose through the ranks, going from an unknown freshman to the school HBIC. She feels that being popular is the most important thing and as a cheerleader, she constantly let those under her just how insignificant they were - if Elle doesn't like you, she'll make sure you know it. Normally you'll find Elle in her Cheerio's uniform, prancing around school with her head held high and her hair back in a ponytail. Elle viewed everyone as a potential threat, and she was willing to lie, cheat and kiss up to get what she wanted. Elle can also be very petty and is easily jealous, and is a fan - you could say - of revenge. However, Elle's family knows she wasn't always like this. As a child, Elle was a total sweetheart and almost always happy, but when Liam began to drift away from her, Elle was almost a different girl. She found out about Delilah's childhood crush on her brother and became insanely jealous, since up until then Elle hadn't had to worry about other girls "stealing" Liam from her. She began associating herself with a new group of friends and has put up this cold front ever since. Relationships Liam Puckerman Growing up, Elle and her brother Liam used to be best friends. However, by the first grade, Liam began to seperate from Elle a little bit, finding new friends - including female friends. This made Elle insanely jealous, and so she set out to make Liam feel the same, with little success. Each one of them began to change, becoming what they thought their parents wanted, and once they reached high school, Elle was desperate to repair their friendship. Songs Solos Season One *Let Me Entertain You (Pilot) Duets Season One Solos (In A Group Number) Season One *Don't Stop Believin' (New Directions ) (Pilot) Trivia *Even though Elle's mother is a die-hard Christian, Elle was raised Jewish *When she isn't wearing her Cheerio's uniform, Elle usually wears a lot of dress, trendy tops and jeans *Did gymnastics, ballet, and cheerleading, just like Quinn Gallery Pretty-little-liars-ashley-benson-1.jpg 500full.jpg Hanna Marin Pink Bikini with Fringe.png Hanna-Marin-3-hanna-marin-14122589-500-375.jpg Hanna-Marin-ashley-bensen-30145281-400-604.jpg hanna-marin-season-1-homecoming.jpg Pretty-Little-Liars-Ashley-Benson-Hanna-Marin.jpg shop lifting outfit hanna.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters